steam_high_corner_hallfandomcom-20200215-history
Fisher-Price Cafe - The Favorite Steam Installation (Under Construction)
In this original guide, i will show you how to install The Fisher-Price Café Games (Windows 3.1 Versions) in the same folder as Alien Carnage/Halloween Harry on Steam & Mention which Fisher-Price Café Games will work on Windows 3.1 & don't. They can be installed the same way as Zombie Wars for Windows 3.1 & you'll need to mount the D Drive using the -T CDROM Command Line in DOSBOX if you have if you own a copy of the game. I'll try to include the No CD Installation if I can. Most of these games can be brought on Amazon.com Since 1930 to Today, Fisher-Price has always been a Trusted Name in Childrens' Toys. Since 1989 to 1999, Davidson & Associates has always been a Trusted Name in Edutainment Software. Welcome Welcome to the Fisher-Price Cafe! Fisher-Price & Davidson has cooked up some really great specials & regulars from Fisher-Price's line of Multimedia Edutainment for Windows 3.1/95/98/2000 & XP (32-Bit) Closed Source OS. However, these games will NOT work on Windows 7/8.1/10 64-Bit Operating Systems. You can click on the YT Link, so you can sit back and enjoy the Preview or scroll down the guide to see a craving that you may want to learn about. Fisher-Price Café game series #1: Fisher-Price 123's - Featuring The Counting Critters "I hope you're all hungry. Davidson has cooked up some great specials on the menu today!" Ages 3-5 Compatable with Win 3.1 on DOSBox: Yes, Requires CD Amazon Rarity: Common =Main Menu Welcome to the our Town! Thank you so much for coming, there's so much counting to be done from 1 to 10. As of Fisher Price 123s Games, they Contain an Explore & Challenge Mode while 3 of the games shown will appear in Fisher-Price Ready for School Kindergarten but with some Changes. Clicking on Sandy the Snack Shop Sheep will take you to the Snack Shop, so you can make Ice Cream Cones, Pour Lemonades & Pop Popcorn. Clicking on Clarence the Concert Cat will take you to the Concert Hall, so you can count & conduct a musical score. Clicking on Penny the Postal Pig will take you to the Post Office, so you can deliver & sort out today's mail. Or you can click around the Bus Stop for fun surprises. =Toolbar To quit the game, Press CRTL Q. To skip any dialog ingame, press SPACE. The Music Note Icon will replay the song for each location. There are 3 different songs in Fisher-Price 123s to hear. The Bus Icon will take you back to the Bus Stop. The Helping Hand Icon will teach you how to play each game. The Upper Monkey with his/her hand on his/her head Icon enables the Explore Mode for each game. The Lower Monkey with his/her hand holding a dumbbell Icon enables the Challenge Mode for each game. This will make each game a little harder when you think you're really good at each game. Fisher-Price 123's - Snack Shop Fisher-Price Ready for School Kindergarten '95 Version: Fisher-Price 123s Version: = It's Snack Time! Here's how to play, a customer comes up to the Drive-Thru Window and orders a snack: If he/she orders an Ice Cream Cone, click on the Ice Cream Cone Machine. If he/she orders Popcorn, click on the Popcorn Machine. If he/she orders Lemonade, click on the Lemonade Machine. Once a snack is created, click on the Green Tray to put it in. When you think you got the correct snack order, click on the Bell. Forgot what snack he/she wants? Click on the Customer to repeat the order. To make orders faster, you can click the 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 or 10 Buttons, then on a Snack Machine & the snack will be made for you on the Tray. The each Tray can hold up to 10 Snacks each. To throw a snack away, click on a Snack then the Trash Tray. You can Add snacks by clicking on the +, followed by a number, then a snack machine. You can Subtract snacks by clicking on the -, followed by a number, then a snack machine. Sometimes a Customer may want more or less of the order that he/she is otherwise entitled. Sometimes a Customer may want 2-3 types of snacks. In the Ready for School Kindergerten Version, you can add Toppings if you like. The Toppings include: Butter, Cherries, Sprinkles, Drinking Straws, Gummi Bears & Random. To Add a topping, click on a Topping then click on a Snack Machine. In the Explore Mode of Fisher-Price 123s, a Customer may ask for any amount of Ice Cream, Lemonade and/or Popcorn. Explore Mode Cues: "Some Ice Cream Please" = At least 1 Ice Cream + Any other Snack "Some Popcorn Please" = At least 1 Popcorn + Any other Snack "Some Lemonade Please" = At least 1 Lemonade + Any other Snack "Something Crunchy" = At least 1 Popcorn + Any other Snack "Anything Crunchy" = At least 1 Popcorn + Any other Snack "Something Cold" = At least 1 Ice Cream + Any other Snack "Something to Drink" = At least 1 Lemonade + Any other Snack "Something to Eat & Drink" = At least 1 of every Snack "Some of Everything" = At least 1 of every Snack "Something Good to Eat" = Popcorn or Ice Cream "I need a Drink" = At least 1 Lemonade + Any other Snack "Special of the Day" = Any Snacks "Something Yummy" = Any Snacks "Little Snack" = Any Snacks "Make us a Snack" = Any Snacks "Snack for all of my Kids" = Any Snacks The Snack Shop Song: 1, 2, 3! Won't you have a snack with me? 4, 5, 6, 7, 8! You know that I can hardly wait! Popcorn! Lemonade! Ice Cream! Come with me, there's so much we can see! Fisher-Price 123's - Concert Hall Fisher-Price Ready for School Kindergarten '95 Version: Fisher-Price 123s Version: = I do say, we're off! The animals are ready to play a song for you. In the Explore Mode, click on the 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 or 10 Buttons & count along with Clarence the Concert Cat (Don't overdo it with the Conducting otherwise, you'll hit a sour note). In the Challenge Mode, the Animals will play a song & you'll have to keep track of how many animals are playing the instruments. After the animals are done playing, click on the number in which you think how many animals were playing instruments. In the Ready for School Kindergerten Version, you can play 5 Different songs or your own song in the Play-Along Song Mode. Fisher-Price 123's - Post Office Fisher-Price Ready for School Kindergarten '95 Version: Fisher-Price 123s Version: = Here's my little old Bus Welcome. There's so many packages to sort out. Click on a Package to pick it up then on a bag that matches the size of the package. In the Explore Mode, you can sort the packages by any Shape and Color so as long as it goes in the correct Bag. In the Challenge Mode, You'll need to put all the packages in the Correct bag by sorting them through the right shape & Color. In the Ready for School Kindergerten Version, if a Package doesn't go into any of the 3 bags, you can discard it using the Floor Mail Slot marked: "Return to Sender". In the Fisher-Price 123s Version, you can make your own packages by clicking on color then on a shape button. You can also make the conveyor Belt go slower, faster or stop it by clicking on the lever on the floor. Not only that, but you can also fill in the missing gaps while making your own packages. Small Bag = Small Packages Medium Bag = Medium Packages Large Bag = Large Packages Fisher-Price Café game series #2: Fisher-Price ABC's - Featuring the Jungle Jukebox "That was Sweet as Sugar!" Ages 3-5 Compatable with Win 3.1 on DOSBox: Yes, Requires CD Amazon Rarity: Uncommon to Rare = Jungle Cafe Welcome to the Jungle Cafe! Jay Jay the Jungle Jukebox is very happy to see you! Inside the Jungle Cafe you can Click around for suprises as you search around for Coins to send on the Jungle Jukebox. The Ready for School Kindergerten Version, Jay Jay has a Jingle Bebop Mode Only & you can play any of the songs at no cost. You can click on the Arrows to explore the Jungle Cafe as you search for Coins. To quit the game, Press CRTL Q. Fisher-Price ABCs - Jungle Jukebox 1-3: Letter Hip Hop Ready for School Kindergarten Version: Fisher-Price ABCs Version: Once you've found enough coins, you can return to where Jay Jay is then Click on him to start playing with him. The 3 modes you can play are Letter Hip Hop, Jingle Bebop & Word Do-Wop, each of these modes will cost 1 coin. Pulling the Blue Lever on Jay Jay will switch between Explore & Challenge Modes. Pressing the Blue Button will toggle between Upper & Lowercase Letters. In Letter Hip Hop Mode, click on a letter & Jay Jay will display a picture with the same letter. When in Challenge Mode, look at the object inside Jay Jay then click on the Letter it starts with. Letter Playlist: A = Ape B = Bear C = Clown D = Dinosaur E = Elephant F = Frog G = Goat H = Horse I = Igauna J = Jaguar K = King L = Lamb M = Mouse N = Newt O = Otter P = Pig Q = Queen R = Robot S = Snake T = Turtle U = Umbrella V = Vulture W = Whale X = X-Ray Y = Yak Z = Zebra Fisher-Price ABCs - Jungle Jukebox 2-3: Jingle Bebop Ready for School Kindergarten Version: Fisher-Price ABCs Version: In Jingle Bebop Mode, click on a letter & Jay Jay will play a song with the same letter. When in Challenge Mode, look at the song inside Jay Jay then click on the Letter it starts with. Song Playlist: A = Apes Add Apples B = Bears Blow Bubbles C = Clowns Cook Carrots D = Dinosaurs Drum E = Elephants Exercise F = Frogs Fly Flags G = Goats Gobble Garbage H = Horses Hiccup I = Igaunas Ice Skate J = Jaguars Juggle Junk K = King Kiss Kittens L = Lambs Lick Lemons M = Mouses Make Muffins N = Newts Nap Nightly O = Otters Open Oysters P = Pigs Paint Pictures Q = Queens want Quiet R = Robots Rollerskate S = Snakes Sing Songs T = Turtles Tiptoe U = Umbrellas Unfold V = Vultures Vaccum W = Whales Whistle X = X gets an X-Ray Y = Yaks Yawn Z = Zebras Zip Zippers Fisher-Price ABC's - Jungle Jukebox 3-3: Word Do-Wop Ready for School Kindergarten Version: Fisher-Price ABCs Version: In Word Dowop Mode, get ready for some spelling with Jay Jay. Click on the 3 letters to make a word. When in Challenge Mode, Click on the letters that Jay Jay says and you'll make a word. The Ready for School Kindergerten 1995 Version, has a Word Factory which plays out in the same way as Jay Jay's Word Do-Wop back in Fisher-Price ABCs. Word Playlist: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T U, V, W, X, Y, Z Fisher-Price ABC's - Coin Locations When you find enough Coins labeled Funny Money, click on JayJay the Jungle Jukebox. Here's a list of Coin Locations that are found all over the Jungle Cafe. Some of the Respawn while the others are 1 Time Obtainable per game. If you need any clues, click on the animals or listen to what clues they have to give you. To see how many coins you got, click on the stack of coins. You can carry more than 20 coins up to a total of 500, even though it shows 20 of them. = Cafe Center 3rd Seat Bush Order Counter Dancing Turkey Upper Holes in the wall = Cafe Right Plate Stack Ketchup & Mustard Cafe Menu 2nd Seat Milkshake Hippo's Glasses (One Use) Middle Hole in the Wall = Cafe Left Plant Far Left Seat Left Tunip Baby Gator (One Use) Fisher-Price Café game series #3: Fisher-Price Dream Dollhouse - Where Dreams Come to Life "It sure looks like the Kitchen has cooked up a real feast!" Ages 3-7 Compatable with Win 3.1 on DOSBox: Yes, but SFX & Music doesn't play Amazon Rarity: Rare to Sold Out When children enter the dollhouse, they are welcomed by three characters: Mrs. Baggs, Cowboy Bob, and an unnamed little girl, who can be anyone your child wants her to be. Children are also greeted with music, sounds, animations and voices inviting them to play. They can then choose any of six rooms to explore by simply clicking the mouse. In each room, a child can click on objects, some of which have special sounds or animations attached to them. Many objects can be moved, so that a child can put clothes on a dress form, put away groceries in the kitchen, or set up a tea party in the playroom. There is a container in each room full of toys and fun things the child can place in the room. The child can also select playmates by clicking on special buttons in the room. One special feature you won't find in a real dollhouse is the ability to magically redecorate with Sprites. Three fairies; Sparkle, Flora, and Turnabout can move about the room (controlled by the child with the mouse). Twinkling lights and music show which objects the Sprites can change. Flora might change the bedroom rug and bedspread into a lush garden. Children find it fun to discover which things the Sprites can change and how they are transformed. Something else you won't find in an ordinary dollhouse is the secret mouse world. Mice leave a clue in each room, describing where their mouse hole is. By clicking on a piece of cheese, the child will hear the clue. She may need to move some objects in order to find the mice's secret place. Once inside the mouse hole, there is another room to explore. There is an ice cream factory in the kitchen's mouse hole, a mouse wedding in the playroom's mouse hole. Your child will learn skills such as conversation and storytelling, exploration, determining sequences, planning, seeking goals, following directions and most importantly, building early computer skills. It has more than 100 objects, such as characters, pets, furniture, toys and food, can be placed and moved anywhere. Fisher-Price Café game series #4: Sing Alongs Vol. 1: Barnyard Rhythm & Moos "That sure seemed like a tasty treat. I wouldn't mind another peek in the kitchen." Ages 3-7 Compatable with Win 3.1 on DOSBox: Amazon Rarity: Very Rare to Sold Out/Depleted Has your child ever sung a duet with a duck? Or rock-and-rolled with a pig? Well, now children can sing, dance, play and build vocabulary and reading-readiness skills while exploring a farmyard full of interactive fun. Fisher-Price Sing-Alongs features six adorable farm settings in which your child can join the music video style merriment from splashing in a pond with a tuneful turtle to frolicking in a henhouse with a mom and her chirping chicks. Everybody here has a song to sing, from all the classics you loved as a child to engaging new songs the whole family will enjoy. Turn your child's computer into a toe-tapping, funnybone tickling music machine... with Fisher-Price Sing-Alongs! Fisher-Price Café game series #5: Great Adventures Castle - 1995 Version "Wow! I'm really filling up here on the great Davidson Specials!" = Preview Narration "I, King McBeard shall never forget the adventures of long long ago. This adventure began on a day as merry as any in our Happy Kingdom. But our joy was not to last. For unknown to us, my evil brother & his Naughty Knights suddenly descended upon our land..." = Retail Version "This Adventure started when King McBeard's bad brother, King Smudge & his band of Naughty Knights showed up. They climbed up to the castle, while we were in the Thone Room. Suddenly, these Phoneys attacked us! Took over the Castle, kicked me & the King's Good Knights out! Bad King Smudge stole King McBeard's Crown and threw him into the Dungeon! King McBeard was left all alone. The Kingdom was in an awful mess!" Ages 4-8 Compatable with Win 3.1 on DOSBox: NOT Supported Amazon Rarity: Common to Rare The good King McBeard's castle was taken over by his brother, the evil King Smudge and his Naughty Knights. It is up to you to help McDuff find where the Good Knights have been hiding and convince them to help take back the castle from King Smudge. Players can choose to play a game where they will only have to rescue two of the knights to win or a full game where they must find all six knights to storm the castle. Players must solve a variety of puzzles and challenges before they can save King McBeard. This game is based on one of 3 Best Selling Fisher-Price Great Adventures Toys & Playsets (Sold Seprately). Anytime you need help in each of the games, you can click on Jester's Hat & he'll give you some gameplay hints. Once you complete either Game Mode, the game will exit to Windows automaticly. King McBeard's Good Knights: Sir Mount = McFadden Hotel Sir Elasto = Village Fair Sir McWiz = Eli the Wizard's Cave Sir Cyclone = Village Lake Sir Shield-in-Hand = Tournament Fields Sir Lift-a-Lot = Blacksmith The 8 Sub Sections below contain the Walkthrough for the 1995 Version of Fisher-Price Great Adventures Castle. NOTE: If you beat the game after finding ALL or 2 Good Knights, you'll get booted back to Windows. If you choose to save only 2 Good Knights & then save them, McDuff will say "Come on! We'll meet the other knights at the castle." This mode is good for if you want to play a short game or if you're in a hurry. Fisher-Price Great Adventures Castle: 1995 Version - McFadden Inn At the McFadden Inn, Sir Mount; one of King McBeard's Good Knights. To rescue him, you must find 3 Missing Stones which are randomized during each walkthrough: Possible Slots & Stones: 1. Circle 2. Upward Triangle 3. Square 4. Diamond 5. Square Bone 6. Downward Triangle 7. Star Fisher-Price Great Adventures Castle: 1995 Version - Town Marketplace At the Town Marketplace, Sir Elasto; one of King McBeard's Good Knights is hidden here. To rescue him, Jester will drop you a piece of cheese. What you need to do is trade the cheese at the first tent for the next item, keep trading items until you reach the Good Knight. 3 of the Tents are randomized for each game. while 2 of them are different; 1 contains the Good Knight and the other contains the Cheese. Possible Items: 1. Hot Dog 2. Boombox 3. Flowers 4. 3 Fish 5. Cheese 6. Sir Elasto Tent Trade Values (Randomized per Playthrough): = Set 1 1. Cheese = Boombox 2. Flowers = Hot Dog 3. Hot Dog = Sir Elasto 4. Boombox = Flowers 5. Hot Dog = Cheese = Set 2 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Fisher-Price Great Adventures Castle: 1995 Version - Eli's Cave When you arrive at Eli's Magic Cave. You'll learn that Sir McWiz, another Good Knight is hiding here. You'll need to play on his magic Crystals to find him. Watch as Eli will cast his magic on his crystals and you need to repeat what you heard by clicking on the Correct Crystals. Do this 3 times to Rescue Sir McWiz. = Magic Crystals 1. Red 2. Blue 3. Purple 4. Green 5. Yellow = Crystal Order (Randomized per Walkthrough) 1. Purple, Blue/Red, Yellow/Purple/Red Fisher-Price Great Adventures Castle: 1995 Version - Village Lake Sir Cyclone can be found here. You can click around for fun suprises or click on the Whrilpool in the lake to Rescue Sir Cyclone. Once he's saved, the Tournament is about to begin. Fisher-Price Great Adventures Castle: 1995 Version - Tournament Fields Fisher-Price Great Adventures Castle: 1995 Version - Blacksmith Once all 5 Good Knights are rescued, head toward the Blacksmiths to find the last Good Knight; Sir Lift-a-Lot (who does sound like The Terminator if you ask me). However, you can't rescue King McBeard since the Good Knights you rescued are missing half their shields. Look at the shield halves at the top and bottom then click on the one shield half on top then the Correct Good Knight's Shield that matches his. Once all the shield halves have been matched up, it's off to the castle! However, if you do this before rescuing 5 Good Knights, the Blacksmith won't be able to hear you since it's too loud. Shield Patterns: Royal Crest = Sir Shield-in-Hand Tornado = Sir Cyclone Moon & Stars = Sir McWiz Letter E = Sir Elasto Grappling Hook = Sir Mount Fisher-Price Great Adventures Castle: 1995 Version - The Castle You've reached the castle but King Smudge & his Naughty Knights are going to put up a fight. Click on each of the Good Knights that McDuff Mentions to do something. What you need to do is Order each of the Good Knights to do the Following: Have Sir Lift-a-Lot to stop the Boulders by clicking on his Red Shield, have Sir Mount lower the drawbridge by clicking on his Orange Shield, have Sir Cyclone deal blow away the Guards by clicking on his Purple Shield, have Sir Shield-in-Hand shield McDuff & the Good Knights by clicking on his Green Shield, have Sir McWiz Wiz into the castle by clicking on his Blue Shield & finally, have Sir Elasto charge ahead by clicking on his Teal Shield. Answer Key: Boulders = Sir Lift-a-Lot Lower Drawbridge = Sir Mount Front Guards = Sir Cyclone Slime Attack = Sir Shield-in-Hand Wiz into the Castle = Sir McWiz Charge Ahead = Sir Elasto Shield Code: 1. Red = Sir Lift-a-Lot 2. Orange = Sir Mount 3. Purple = Sir Cyclone 4. Green = Sir Shield-in-Hand 5. Blue = Sir McWiz 6. Teal = Sir Elasto Fisher-Price Great Adventures Castle: 1995 Version - Castle Dungeon Now that you reached the Castle Dungeon, have Sir McWiz zap King Smudge with his magic and watch happens. After that you STILL need the key (Since King Smudge ate the Key), have Sir Elasto open the door to where King McBeard is & you've won Fisher-Price Great Adventures Castle! Enjoy the Ending and you'll return to Windows. Ending: "McDuff & the Good Knights Freed the King! McDuff retuned the Crown to King McBeard's head. King McBeard was so greatful, he knighted McDuff! We celebrated our Victory!" THE END *You get booted out of the game & back to Windows.* Fisher-Price Great Adventures Castle: 1998 Version "Wow! I'm really filling up here on the great Davidson Specials!" Ages NA Compatable with Win 3.1 on DOSBox: NA Although the 1995 Version of Fisher-Price Great Adventures Castle was shorter. The 1998 Version was released, however was released by Funnybone Interactive & Knowledge Adventure. Little heroes will have a royal good time finding the hidden knights and saving the kingdom from the villainous Vigor the Viking. Rollicking songs, engaging activities, and hidden surprises give your little knight a new adventure every time. Let your child's excitement storm the castle and discover an adventure full of fun and delight. Fisher-Price Cafe Overalls & 1995 Ordering Information Fisher-Price 123s: Fisher-Price ABC's: Fisher-Price Dream Dollhouse: Fisher-Price Barnyard Rhythm & Moos: Fisher-Price Castle '95: Fisher-Price Ready for School Kindergarten 1995 Version Pre-Release Packaging: Final Version Packaging: Ages: 3-6 (Pre-Release) Ages: 4-6 (Ready for School Kindergarten Final) Compatable with Win 3.1 on DOSBox: Yes, 2-Disc Amazon Rarity: Common Grab your lunch box and pack up your pencils, it's time to get ready for school! Fisher-Price's Ready for School Kindergarten will help your child gain the self-confidence and skills necessary to thrive in kindergarten, and will make your child's first year at school a great one. = Welcome to Kinderville! Pre-Release Preview: Final Version: Are you ready for Fun? Just click on on of the Buildings in Kindervillie and you'll go to an activity: Clicking on the Schoolhouse will take you to the Star Chart & Parents' Options. Clicking on the Clock Tower will take you to Tick-Tock's Tower. Clicking on the Word Factory takes you to Randi's Wacky Word Factory. Clicking on the Music Hop store takes you to Jay Jay's Sing-Along. Clcking on the Concert Hall takes you to Clarence's Concert Hall. Clicking on the Snack Shop takes you to Sandy's Snack Shop. Clicking on the Post Office takes you to Penny's Post Office. Clicking on the Construction Site takes you to Chaz's Construction Junction. Clicking on the Design Depot takes you to the Chaz's Design Depot. Clicking on the Telephone takes you to Telly's Telephone Booth. Clicking on the Seasons store takes you to Clara's Calandar Corner. Fisher-Price Ready for School Kindergarten 1995 Version: Word Factory Pre-Release Preview: Final Version: Get ready for some spelling with Randi! Click on the 3 letters to make a word. This game plays out in the same way as Jay Jay's Word Dowop back in Fisher-Price ABCs. Clicking on the Book will show you the Word List for this game. Fisher-Price Ready for School Kindergarten 1995 Version: Snack Shop See Section 1-1 for more details. Fisher-Price Ready for School Kindergarten 1995 Version: Concert Hall See Section 1-2 for more details Fisher-Price Ready for School Kindergarten 1995 Version: Post Office See Section 1-3 for more Details. Fisher-Price Ready for School Kindergarten 1995 Version: Tick Tock's Clock Tower Pre-Release: Final Version: Tick-Tock! Tick-Tock! Click on the Numbers on the Analog Clock & the time will change. After that point, Tick Tock will ask for something he needs at that time. Click on an object from one of 5 Doors and click on Tick Tock to give him the Object. Then click on the Clock again to see a new time. Clicking on the PM or AM latterns will change the currently selected time from Day to Night and vice-versa. Fisher-Price Ready for School Kindergarten 1995 Version: Construction Junction Fisher-Price Ready for School Kindergarten 1995 Version: Jay Jay's Sing Along See Section 2-2 for more details. Fisher-Price Ready for School Kindergarten 1995 Version: Phone Booth Time to make some house calls with Telly. As in this game there's 2 modes of Play: Learn & Challenge. You can also enter a list your Phone Numbers In-Game as well. Please note the Phone numbers for each Kinderville Resident or Company are Randomized. Learn Mode: Telly will ask you to enter a short phone number by entering 1 number at a time. Sometimes, a Resident or Company in Kinderville may answer or you may get a busy signal. Challenge Mode: Telly will ask you to enter a full 4, 3 or 7-digit phone number by entering all the numbers. Sometimes, a Resident or Company in Kinderville may answer or you may get a busy signal. Phone Book: Clicking on the phone book will open the In-Game Phone Book. You can up to enter up to 7 Phone Numbers here. To lock them into Place, click on the Lock. To Unlock them, click on the lock again. When you're done, click the Done Button. When you play the challenge Mode, Telly may ask for one of your numbers. = Possible Kinderville Numbers (Challenge Mode) Randi's Numbers: 1. 427-7222 2. 865-9676 Jay Jay = 985-2499 Penny's Numbers: 1. 773-1744 2. 298-6461 3. 773-1744 Tick Tock = 842-8625 Other Numbers: Pistachio Petes = 663-3451 Sidemaina Rose Raceway = 201-9697 Tuttle's Turtle Store = 464-1003 Harry & Harrison's Haunted House = 780-9549 Kinderville Theater = 135-2728 Chaz's Numbers: 1. 398-3278 2. 225-0277 Sandy's Numbers: 1. 385-7655 2. 592-2200 Clarence's Numbers 1. 625-7777 Clara's Numbers 1. 891-1284 2. 997-3221 = Possible Kinderville Numbers (Learn Mode) Jay Jay's Numbers: 1. Clarence's Numbers 1. 3386 Penny's Numbers: 1. 7731 Category:Product Demos